Various components useful in the formation of electrochemical cells and redox flow batteries have been disclosed in the art. Such components are described in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,648,184; 8,518,572; and 4,126,733 and U.S. Pat. Publ. No. 2014/030623.